


Taťka

by hectocotyle



Series: liquidmantis shenanigans [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Incest Play, Intrusive Thoughts, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Covert Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectocotyle/pseuds/hectocotyle
Summary: A couple of doofuses with major daddy issues give each other a hand.





	1. wait for it......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angle brackets = thought-speech

Like a starving man, Liquid will wolf down whatever paltry scraps of validation are tossed his way. No matter how rotten, no matter how sick he knows they'll make him. A natural consequence, perhaps, of having it pounded into his head that he's been fundamentally worthless from the moment of his birth.

He's under no delusions it's his delightful personality that makes people so quick to hop in bed with him. But if his good looks are the only thing he has going for him, so be it.

Anything to feel wanted, if only for a brief while.

-

How Liquid hates his father.

How desperate he's always been to earn so much as an "I'm proud of you" from him.

Even if it means offering himself up to be used for the one thing he knows he's good for.

-

Thanks to his powers, Mantis knows things no one should know about their own father.

He still remembers them vividly, twenty-odd years after the fact.

His body remembers too.

-

Mantis quarantines the memories under a mile-thick layer of reinforced concrete, fully intends to leave them there to fester until the day he dies—

And then _he_ comes back into Mantis's life, and now when Mantis shudders awake in the dead of night to a greasy film of sweat clinging to his skin, a cooling stickiness between his thighs and horrified nausea bubbling thick and hot in the pit of his stomach, he discovers he isn't always alone.

Neither of them, he reckons, could have asked for a better opportunity.

\----------

<Bottling it up won't help, you know.>

Liquid doesn't deign to look up from his paperwork. <I've no idea what you're talking about.>

<Trust me, I've tried,> says Mantis as if he hadn't spoken.

The muscles in Liquid's jaw tighten. <We are not having this conversation.> He presses down too hard with the pen and scratches a jagged tear in the paper.

<For once I'm not mocking you. I want to help you.>

Liquid peers up at him dubiously. <With this? You? We _are_ talking about the same thing, right? >

Mantis rests his chin in his hand, returning his boss's gaze over the edge of the filing cabinet where he's curled up. <Is that a yes or a no?>

<I don't...> Anticipation flutters through him. <You're actually serious?>

Mantis jerks his head down in a nod.

<Because presumably you've seen what goes on in my head. Really, _really_ does not seem the kind of thing you would want to participate in. >

"It really doesn't, does it?"

The voice is so spot-on that Liquid's head whips around, half expecting to see Big Boss looming behind him. Mantis hovers there instead, eyes narrowed with glee.

<Convincing, is it not?>

"Hrm," Liquid grumbles, as if acting unimpressed isn't a losing battle with Mantis.

"I'll take the chair now, boy," comes the rumble in his ear, and his breath jerks out of him at the hallucination of coarse facial hair brushing his own smooth cheek.

Rising on unsteady legs, Liquid turns the chair away from the desk. Mantis slides into his seat, forgoing his trademark slouch in favor of taking advantage of his full imposing height.

He points to the floor before him. "Hands and knees," he commands in Big Boss's voice.

Liquid drops as if yanked from below, knees cracking painfully against the hard tiles.

"Good," Mantis says softly.

The single word of praise makes his heart stutter and his joints nearly give out. He cranes his neck to meet Mantis's gaze as he waits obediently for his next order, enjoying the hot, pulsing weight of his blood-heavy dick between his strong thighs.

Mantis slowly spreads his legs.

"Show me what you can do."

For a few moments Liquid just stares at him, blank with astonishment.

Mantis never lets him touch him like this. Ever. So why is he so receptive all of a sudden? And to this awful kink, no less?

He thinks of his own reasons for having it and decides not to pry.

Mantis's silent gratitude washes over him even as he snatches a fistful of his boss's hair, yanks his head back and growls, "Did you hear me, boy? Get to work."

"Yes, Father," he breathes.

Mantis keeps his fingers knotted in Liquid's hair as his boss opens his fly with shaky hands. He hooks his fingertips under the waistband of Mantis's underwear, stops when he feels him stiffen. Still not quite comfortable with direct contact, then. Fine. He can work with that.

Tipping his head on one side, he leans forward and starts greedily mouthing and tonguing the bulge of Mantis's half-hard cock through his underwear, working up a nice sloppy drool as he goes.

"Mm. About time you put those full, pretty lips of yours to good use."

Liquid moans around his mouthful at the growing strain in his father's voice, and Mantis's hips give a distinct answering tremble. He can only endure about another half minute before he grabs the back of Liquid's hair with both hands and shoves his head down, fucking his face with erratic, unskilled jerks of his bony hips.

Mantis doesn't give him much to swallow, but he gratefully gulps down whatever he can coax through the fabric with lips and tongue.

"Well done," pants Big Boss above him.

This time it's not the words themselves but the genuine warmth behind them that shatters Liquid's self-control. He cums without warning, untouched. All he can do is thrust his face into Mantis's damp lap and ride it out, his whole powerful frame quivering, his breath coming in quick, harsh bursts.

Afterward, he looks blearily up at Mantis. <Damn,> he says, tongue flicking out to catch a thread of drool from his lower lip.

<I don't even feel like horking my guts up—not that much, anyway. It's a Christmas miracle,> Mantis says, brushing strands of sweat-sticky hair out of Liquid's eyes. <I'm thinking it's because I didn't have to be myself. Being myself is just about the biggest turn-off I can imagine.>

<I'm glad you're you,> Liquid says firmly. <Fucking the guy I care about beats the hell out of fucking my actual dad.>

<Deep. You should turn that one into a motivational poster. Put it up all around base.>

He squawks in protest as Liquid seizes the legs of the chair and carelessly dumps him out of it. <I'll be taking _this_ back, thanks. Got to finish the paperwork you distracted me from. >

Mantis floats above him, arms crossed. <Who's the one who dropped everything because he was offered sex?>

<When did I say it was a bad thing? Please, always feel free to pretend to be my father in exchange for a blowjob.>

<Oh, Boss,> says Mantis, pretending to wipe away a tear. <Never change.>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this fic to tumblr months ago but initially balked at putting it on ao3 for personal reasons. yeah. of _all_ the wild shit i've posted to ao3, _this_ was the first fic i was reluctant to show off to the general public
> 
> brains are funny things, aren't they


	2. TITLE DROP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ť in _taťka_ is pronounced with a kind of soft "ty" sound, like the "ty" in "best yet" or the "ti" in the name tatiana. y'know. in case you were curious.
> 
> i apologize in advance to any actual czech speakers

<I like _Firestarter_ , but I have more in common with Carrie than Charlie.>

<That so? Charlie's the pyrokinetic one, isn't she?>

<Charlie's father wants her around.>

Wincing, Liquid fishes another book from the pile under the bed, eager to change the subject. This one has a painting of a butterfly on the cover, its wings marked in startling, swooping patterns of electric blue and deepest black. The book's spine is cracked in about a dozen places. <Czech, I presume,> he says, tapping the title: _NOVOKŘÍDLÝ HMYZ, TŘETÍ VYDÁNÍ_.  <You ought to teach it to me someday.>

Mantis takes the book, slowly flips through the yellowed pages, but his eyes seem unfocused. <Maybe I will. What little I remember of it, anyway. Didn't have much use for it after my... after I left home.>

Liquid could slap himself. Ask Mantis to show you his old book collection, what a great idea! Surely that won't lead to any reliving of painful memories!

<You meant well,> Mantis says, making a tired eye-smile. <Actually, I'd like to become fluent in Czech again. We could quiz each other. Or rather, you could quiz me, seeing as you're the multilingual genius who only needs to be taught things once.>

<Well, I wouldn't say _genius_ ,> Liquid replies, lowering his head with phony modesty.

They both laugh. Liquid's gift for languages is one thing he feels he can claim genuine pride in.

<I grew up speaking both Russian and Czech, like pretty much everyone in my village. At home we mostly used Czech, though—me and my _taťka_. There, your first word. >

<Might as well be "daddy," right?> says Liquid with a self-deprecating chuckle.

It's been weeks since that whole... experiment... and they haven't discussed it much in the meantime. He himself vacillates wildly between wishing he could just forget all about it and hoping Mantis undergoes another inexplicable bout of inhibition-throttling curiosity.

Mantis snorts. <And your next word is _prosím_ , meaning "please," as in "Please keep your inappropriate jokes out of the classroom, young man.">

<Yes, Mr. Mantis,> Liquid replies in his best please-don't-call-my-parents voice, setting them both off again.

Eh, he thinks, at least this didn't end in _total_ disaster.

\----------

A scratchy whisper in his ear jars him awake.

Mantis is spooning him, one twiggy arm draped over his boss's broad chest. His breathing is slow, steady. Talking in his sleep.

" _Polib mě..._ "

Liquid lets out a quiet, annoyed grunt and shuts his eyes. A valiant effort to go back to sleep that lasts all of three seconds, because that is most certainly a clothed erection prodding his ass.

"Mm... _prosím, taťka..._ "

Mantis rolls his hips once or twice, languidly dry-humping him.

Liquid grows very conscious of his own heartbeat, feels it echoed deliciously in his junk. Shit. Self-control. Self-control. Mantis is going to be unhappy enough as it is when he—

"Hm? Whaa?"

"Speak of the devil," Liquid grumbles under his breath.

Behind him, Mantis sucks in a tight breath and goes stiff as a steel pipe.

<Don't panic.>

Mantis panics.

It was worth a shot, anyway.

<Easy, easy. You're tangling the blankets.>

<I'm sorry.> He sounds so scared. So young. Like a... well, like a kid in trouble with his father. <I'm disgusting.>

<If you're disgusting, what does that make me?> Liquid says with the psychic equivalent of a shrug. <I've no secrets from you.>

<Neither did he.> He hears Mantis begin to quietly cry, a shaky, broken sound. <Neither did he.>

<He can't hurt you anymore,> Liquid says gently.

A phlegmy sniffle. <If only.>

What can he say to that? He's experienced firsthand what it's like to have a father who views your existence as some kind of personal insult. How the shame lodges within you like a splinter driven under your fingernail, so deep and jagged you could never hope to dig it out, and all you can do is try not to let the wound fester out of control.

<If I had done something different... been a better son...>

Liquid rolls over and grabs his shoulder. <Don't talk like that. You were a kid.>

<He never... touched me.> Mantis's voice has gone flat. <But I saw things, sometimes, in his mind. Things I was too young to understand.> He's no longer crying, just trembling all over, which is somehow worse. <Stupid, isn't it. That I should be so messed up over this when other people have been through so much worse.>

<"Other people?" So it's a competition now, is it? You went through something bad and, shocker, it made you feel bad. "Other people" can mind their own goddamn business.>

Mantis has no reply to that. But he allows Liquid to hold him close until the shaking subsides.

<Sorry I woke you,> he mumbles after a while.

<I've been woken in less pleasant ways.>

A pause.

<I'm still...> begins Mantis haltingly. <I mean, if it's not too...> He shrinks away, emitting a hot flicker of embarrassment. <Forget it.>

" _Polib mě._ "

Mantis flinches in surprise. <You don't even know what that means,> he says with a touch of his old sass.

<So teach me.>

It's almost funny how abruptly the blankets go airborne, courtesy of a fierce telekinetic tug. Liquid hears them thump to the floor in a heavy pile.

And then hears nothing but harsh, gas-mask breathing.

He always did find the unintentional Darth Vader impression wildly attractive.

Straddled atop him, Mantis casts aside his mask, grabs Liquid's face in one hand, and plunges in for the kill.

He's not sure where this new, sexually aggressive Mantis came from, but far be it from him to complain. God, he could die happy choking on that probing, insatiable tongue.

When they break apart to gulp air, he takes Mantis's hand in his own, guides it down between his thighs. "Look how hard you've made me," he says softly. "What did I do to deserve such a pretty son?"

" _Taťka,_ " comes the excited whisper.

"That's right," he breathes. "Now touch me."

The coarse tug of fabric on his cock as Mantis urgently grinds against him. Their silence-piercing hisses and gasps and groans. In the dark, with his vision nigh-useless, the heightened intensity of his other senses damn near overloads his brain.

"What pretty sounds you're making." He cups Mantis's junk, kneads the bulge in a lazy circle, is rewarded with a low, shuddering moan. "Good boy, not holding back for _taťka_."

Just like that, Mantis starts humping his palm without a trace of restraint.

Maybe he feels braver in the dark, who knows.

"Is my sweet little boy going to cum for me?"

A wordless whimper of assent.

"Good," he purrs. "Fuck _taťka's_ hand, let it all out. _Taťka_ wants you to feel good."

He feels kind of stupid repeating that word over and over (could his laughably limited Czech vocabulary be more obvious?) but the effect it's having on Mantis makes it so, so worth it. Hell, he's already looking forward to jerking it to the memory.

Unmasked head thrown back, slender silhouette writhing against the dusky backdrop of light filtering in from beneath the door, Mantis's orgasm is a thing of beauty. Ecstatic Czech spills from his gasping, panting mouth, laced throughout with refrains of _taťka, taťka, taťka_.

"Is that better?"

Mantis slumps forward. Just collapses on Liquid's chest as if his bones have turned to pudding.

" _Ano, taťka,_ " he sighs.

Liquid glides his fingertips up and down that knobby spine. "I'm glad."

He half expects Mantis to pass out in a heap of sleepy satisfaction right then and there, leaving him to take care of himself. Which wouldn't be so bad—he's certainly not going to last long, help or no help.

He zero-percent expects him to whip out Liquid's dick, and approximately negative-eight-thousand-percent expects him to permit it anywhere near his unprotected face.

More fool you, Liquid "Eli" Snake, more fool you.

Mantis's lips are thin and scarred and frankly gross. Liquid loves them. Loves the feathery brush of their cracked, irregular texture along the underside of his leaking, blood-plump dick.

" _Taťka_ is so glad he made you," he says, the strain of imminent orgasm clipping each syllable. "No one could ask for a better son."

High in his throat Mantis makes a joyful noise. Almost a sob.

\----------

A couple of sad, broken people allowing themselves to be broken in front of each other. Knowing they can do so without fear of judgment.

It's no magic cure-all. Neither of them is that naive. It's a small, deeply imperfect thing.

But it's a start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _novokřídlý hmyz_ - > [neoptera](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neoptera)  
>  _třetí vydání_ - > third edition  
>  _polib mě_ - > kiss me (in the romantic sense)  
>  _ano_ - > yes
> 
> ETA: [a helpful commenter who actually speaks czech pointed out to me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9649985/comments/145115868) that when mantis calls liquid "daddy," the correct form of the word would be _taťko_. (god, what a sentence.) i decided to leave the mistake as-is since it fits the idea that mantis hasn't spoken czech in decades and doesn't remember much of the grammar. poor bug's probably gonna be pretty embarrassed later on, though


End file.
